fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Leena Fallark
Leena Fallark is a Mage of Blazing Soul and leader of the Super Magic Girl Squad. She believes herself to be a superhero, and acts and dresses in a manner she believes fit's that role. She formed her team because she believes that hero's don't fight alone, and holds a very close friendship with her partners Sasha and Bell. She uses Doll Play Magic to aid her in combat or while on the job, and combines her powers with her friends magic to handle a wide variety of situations. Appearance Leena is a fifteen year old girl with very pail skin and bright blue eyes. She stands at just under 5 feet tall, and has long flowing blue hair that reaches down to base of her back. She always styles her hair in the same fashion while away from home, tying a pair of brads out of her bangs, and tying them around the back of her head. Her guild mark is located on her back over her right shoulder blade, and is colored gold. She usually sports a very showy costume, thinking herself to be a super hero. She has a blue skirt with a gold hem with a pair of suspenders that she lets hang loose around her waist. Underneath her skirt she has a pair of black shorts, which she wares just in case her skirt flips up while she is fighting. On her torso, Leena wears a blue vest that exposes part of her stomach. It is heeled closed by a series of gold buttons and has a gold stripe running along the edges. She wears a white tank top under her vest as well, again to make sure nobody sees her chest when fighting. She has a pair of white elbow length gloves that end in a blue bands with two gold stripes. Lastly, she has a pair of blue boots that reach up to her knees, with yet another gold stripe around the rim of her boots. Personality Almost all of the time, Leesa is happy and polite. She thinks of herself as a hero to regular people, and puts the needs of others before her personal goals. Many younger members of the guild see her as a sort of roll model, some even as a teacher. She loves to feel like she has helped people, and sometimes can get a little carried away in the process. This can lead to her taking on more work than is required on the job, as she can get easily distracted with aiding others. Though Leesa is still young, she is considred to be a natural leader for her team. She will always fight for her friends, even is she knows she can't win, and will stand up to anyone, no mater how strong. More often than not, this sends her up against members of the Tyrants, as the methods and mannerisms of their leader draws attention from just abut everyone in the guild. Though this very rarely leads to fights, things can get very heated between them and Leesa standing up for another. Though she will rarely get her team involved, she will even stand up to the magic counsel when they berate the guild master for his policy's. Dispute her team only having three official members, Leena considers every girl in the guild to be welcome to accompany them on jobs. On occasion, she will ask other members to accompany her team on jobs, if only for the sake of having another companion along. Though she has nothing against the men in he guild, she believes that she must uphold the namesake of her team, and only lets other girls join up with them. History Leena was born as the child of two mages from different guilds. From a very young age, she idolised the mages that her parents worked with, and wanted to be just like them. She began learning magic around the time she was 3 from her parents, and soon came to specialise in Doll Play Magic. Though both her parents where impressed with her quick growth, they still didn't want her taking on jobs until she was at least ten years old. Not letting this get her down, Leena continued to train in magic for the time when she would be aloud to go out on her own. Not long after she turned seven, her parents had hit a lucky break, taking in a large bounty to the magic counsel. The reward was so large that they had enough money to comfortably retire from being mages. The Fallark family moved to Merow City in Bantia to enjoy there retirement not much later. Seeing this as her time to shine, Leena secretly joined the the local mage guild, Blazing Soul, in order to finally become the hero she wanted to be. She quickly made friends with another member, Sasha Qualtree, and the two began doing jobs as a team. Though her secret didn't stay hidden for very long, it gave Leena enough time to build up a reputation as being a helpful mage and a very dependable person. Her parents finally agreed that Leena was old enough and mature enough to take on jobs on her own. She soon donned what she called her "Hero Costume", as her quick rise to fame had gone straight to her head. She came to love her job as a hero, and greatly enjoyed helping people she mat along the way. When another mage named Bell Gonso joined Blazing Soul, Leena could tell she was troubled by something. Though she was slow to open up, Leena soon learned that Bell was the sister of Tyrant member Clair Gonso, and wanted nothing more than to be with her. Having joined the same guild, Bell learned that her sister wasn't around the guild much, and soon grew board of working on her own. Instantly knowing what she needed, Leena asked if Bell wanted to be on a team with her and Sasha. It took some persuading, but Bell finally agreed to join up with them, and the three of them formed the Super Magic Girl Squad. Over time, the three mages, under Leena's leadership, have turned what once would have been a laughable idea into one of the most well known teams in Blazing Soul. Together they can tackle up to B-Class missions and help whoever is in need. In stark contrast to the guilds two other big teams, Leena has developed her team to be less combat oriented and more for assisting people with odd jobs requiring magic. Leena now sees herself and her team as a team of heros, fighting for justice wherever they feel the need. Magic and Abilities Doll Play Magic - Leena's main magic, and the source of her nickname "Elemental Hero", due to the fact that she uses it to create golems out of the natural elements. though this gives her an edge against groups of weaker enemies, it proves little value in close combat, leaving her somewhat vulnerable in a fist fight. None the less, she is skilled enough with her magic to be able to create a number of golems of varying sizes, and even make multiple at once. *'Doll Play: Helper' - A non combative form of Leena's magic. Leena creates a small golem out of whatever is nearby, often leading to them having a very jumbled appearance, and uses it to help with daily tasks. She can create around 20 of them at once and they can even act as deliverymen, relaying messages and other items to herself and her guild mates. *'Doll Play: Rock Elemental' - Leena's most common form of attack, which she uses by turning the ground under her feet into a golem to fight for her. These can very in size depending on the situation, but the biggest she can create will stand around 15 feet tall. They attack by simply throwing there weight around, or launching parts of themselves to attack opponents at long range. *'Doll Play: Water Elemental' - A spell Leena uses more when near large body's of water. She can create Golems up to 20 feet tall out of this magic, but can create up to three such forms at once. These forms can attack at an extremely long range and be very hard to deal with, as they are not solid like her Rock golems, but less costly than her fire golems, making them very hard to damage. *'Doll Play: Hero Armor' - A spell Leena developed in order to overcome her physical shortcomings. By creating a hollow golem, Leesa is able to use it as an armor, controlling it like a regular golem to circumvent the added weight. While using this spell, Leena is able to engage opponents at close range, throwing enhanced punches and kicks, and can even close off the armor when taking an energy attack. *'Doll Play: Fire Elemental' - A less common, but more powerful means of attack. The size depends on how much fire Leena has access to, but she manage one that reaches 40 feet tall given enough material. The downside of this spell is that the golem looses mass whenever it attacks, as it has to use it's own fire to attack, and Leena is incapable of generating it on her own. This makes it a sort of "Make or Break" attack in fights, as larger ones take quite a lot of magic to control. Trained Acrobat - Through her life as a mage, Leera found that her one constant shortcoming was her lack of physical strength. She soon began learning acrobatic skills in order to help her avoid attacks, and keep opponents at a distance. She is able to jump clear over peoples heads, preform handsprings, and even cartwheel on one hand. Basic Close Combat Skills - Due to her magic type, Leesa has never had the need to train at fist fighting. None the less, she still has a handful of skills for fighting up close. Her fighting style mostly involves jumping around an opponent and delivering lightning quick kicks. She is still very inexperienced at fighting however, and her overconfidence can often be an exploitable weakness. Stats Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Caster-Mage Category:Female Category:Females Category:Blazing Soul Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Human